First Pregnancy's and Pregnant Again
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Meredith, Miranda Bailey, April Kepner, Jo Wilson finds out they are pregnant again. Well the first time in April's case. What will she have and how will Derek take the news after all it has only been 18 months since their last baby was born. How will they handle another? What about the other babies? What gender will they be? Will they be healthy?


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Meredith, Miranda Bailey, April Kepner finds out they are pregnant again. Well the first time in April's case. What will she have and how will Derek take the news after all it has only been 18 months since their last baby was born. How will they handle another? What about the other babies? What gender will they be? Will they be healthy?

* * *

**Prologue**

Meredith felt sick to her stomach. But she still went to work after dropping her 18 month old and her 3 year old at day care.

"Meredith I need to talk to you", April says coming up to her

"Why?" Meredith asks

"I think I am pregnant. I want to do a blood test to make sure", April replies

"Ok I will help you. As long as you do me too because I think I have caught a bug", Meredith says going into a private room

"Can you do mine too?" Jo asks coming up to them

"Ok. Come on let's do this", Meredith says

They both take each other's blood and send it to the lab and wait for the test results. Meredith did her rounds thinking about the blood test and what it will say.

She sees doctor Miranda Bailey looking at a sheet of paper looking shocked.

"Dr Bailey are you alright?" Meredith asks

"I am pregnant again", Miranda whisperers

"To Ben?" Meredith asks

"Yes who else would I be with", Miranda snaps

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Meredith asks

"I would never get rid of a baby so yes. I need to tell Ben. Cover for me please", Miranda says walking away

"Sure", Meredith mutters

The afternoon passed quickly with only one surgery Meredith had to do. That's when she is approached by Jo and April.

"We have the results", April says

"Let's read them together then", Jo suggests handing Meredith her result form

Meredith quickly reads it and is in shock. She was pregnant again. The doctors said she couldn't get pregnant again but here she was pregnant again with her 3rd child.

"Well?" Jo asks

"I am pregnant", April says

"So am I", Jo replies

"I am too", Meredith says

"I bet Dr Shepherd is going to be frilled", April says

"I am sure Jackson will be too. Now it is time to knock off. We better tell our husbands or boyfriend", Meredith says

"See you tomorrow", the other two say walking away

Meredith gets in her car and drives home with a lot of thoughts in her head. She was pregnant and so was Dr Bailey, Dr Kepner and intern Wilson who was Alex's girlfriend for about two years now.

She hoped the others wouldn't chicken out and not tell their partners…

* * *

_April Kepner_

* * *

April got home to find Jackson in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Jackson asks her

"Good. I have a piece of news for you", April says nervously

"What is it?" Jackson asks

"You better sit down", April says

He does what he is told and waits.

"I am pregnant", April says

Jackson looked sunned for a minute before getting up and spinning her around causing her to laugh.

"I take in your happy?" April says as he puts her down

"I am over the moon. I can't wait for this child to be born", Jackson says kissing her deeply

They kiss again happy that they were having a baby…

* * *

_Alex's House_

* * *

"Alex I have something to tell you", Jo says nervously

"What is it?" Alex asks

"I am pregnant with your child", Jo blurts out

Alex drops the knife he was holding.

"What did you say?" he asks dazzled

"I am pregnant with your baby. I want to keep it. I hope you do too", Jo replies

Finally Alex smiles and kisses her deeply.

"I have always wanted a kid. But do you think I will make a good father?" Alex asks

"You will don't doubt yourself. I am going to be new at this too", Jo replies

Alex kisses her again before they go for a night of passion…

* * *

_Miranda's House_

* * *

"So you are really pregnant?" Ben asks

"Yes. Do you want to keep the baby?" Miranda asks

"I would like nothing more than to keep this baby. What about you?" Ben asks

"I want it. I didn't want Tuck to be an only child", Miranda admits

"Then we are doing this", Ben says getting up and kissing her

"Yes we are. I will have to book an appointment with a OB as soon as possible", Miranda says

"Yes I want to know if the baby is healthy. I will look after you all through this pregnancy", Ben promises

"Good because I am going to need some help", Miranda says

"I will always be there for you", Ben says kissing her again

"Good. Now tomorrow we will tell Tuck", Miranda says yawning

"Yes but now you need to rest. Go to sleep", Ben says

Miranda does what she is told she was really tired so she didn't argue. She slept next to the man she loved thankful he stood by her…

* * *

_Meredith's and Derek's house_

* * *

"How was your day?" Derek says kissing her

"Surprising. I did a blood test today on myself. Because I have been feeling under the weather", Meredith says

Derek looks at her worriedly.

"Is anything wrong?" Derek asks

"I am pregnant again", Meredith says

"I am going to be a father again?" Derek asks bright eyed

"Yes. I need to book an appointment with an OB to know how far I am. But yes your going to be a father again", Meredith says

"You're amazing", Derek says kissing her lips

"Thanks let's hope I get through this pregnancy", Meredith says

"You will. I will help you every step of the way", Derek replies hugging her

"Just think Zola and Bailey will have a sibling soon", Meredith says

"Yes someone else to play with. They are going to be thrilled", Derek replies, "Do you have any regrets choosing a family over your career?" Derek asks

"No. I love my family and I am not going to make the same mistakes my mother made with me. So let's have this baby", Meredith says strongly

Derek scoops her up gently and lays her on the bed and kisses her hard.

"I am going to be a father", Derek says

"Yes you are", Meredith replies

They have sex to midnight when they both fell asleep wondering what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a great New Year!**


End file.
